


The Sky Watches (and they're not looking back)

by trashmctrash



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/F, Rated for swearing, Season 4 Spoilers, tma 160
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashmctrash/pseuds/trashmctrash
Summary: this fandom needs more soft georgie/melanie (ill be using fearless as their shipname and not the more popular what the girlfriends)anyways have a small snapshot on them at the end of TMA 160
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	The Sky Watches (and they're not looking back)

They were cooking dinner when it happened. Melanie was stirring the tomato sauce, while Georgie watched the pot of pasta when the first tremors hit. And in an instant. The world changed.

“Fuck!” Melanie curses, she feels for the switch and turns the stove off in one quick decisive motion, “Jon fucking did something.” 

Georgie laughs despite herself, Melanie turns to her, smile on her face, “What? Am I wrong?”

“No I think you’re absolutely correct.” Georgie pecks her on the cheek, “and we should get out of here.” Melanie nods and the two launch into motion.

Melanie trails her hands along the counter, reaching the cupboard where they kept their emergency supplies. She quickly rifles through, her mind running through a mental checklist of things she feels: a sharpened knife, cans of food, granola, a flashlight, spare clothing, a gun-courtesy of Basira, and a small photo book of happy moments. Melanie straightens up, putting the knife on her belt and holding the gun. They would survive however long it took to find a solution, and there is a solution. There _has_ to be.

She can hear Georgie around the apartment, pulling down shutters and reinforcing doorways. Making sure there aren’t any _new_ doors. Melanie walks towards her, steps slow but certain. She presses the gun into Georgie’s hand and lingers there. 

“We’re going to make it through this.” Georgie’s voice is tight, “I am not going to let you die.” 

“Nor I you babe.” Melanie pulls her closer, “I didn’t escape my shitty boss and get a girlfriend just to die a few weeks later.” Her voice shakes, attempting at a joke. One last light moment before it all goes dark. “I’m not losing you or the admiral or this overpriced apartment or our dozens of mattresses.” They share a small laugh, though Melanie is crying.

“No, we're not.” Georgie press their foreheads together and kisses Melanie before bending down to pick up the Admiral, who hisses in protest. Cats, not changing even for the end of the world. Typical. 

Together they stay, huddled in their apartment- their home. As the screaming starts outside. As the ceaseless rain pounds on their windows, promising an eternity buried. As the people outside succumb to Slaughter and Hunt. As the eyes in the sky drink in the terror. 

Melanie holds on to Georgie, fear gripping her body. Even now, in a changed world lorded over by the fourteen powers. Melanie feels the calm from her girlfriend, knows her resolve. And knows. Believes. That they are each other’s anchors, _together_ they will survive.


End file.
